


Ruin Me

by hongbab



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:19:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9778706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hongbab/pseuds/hongbab
Summary: Taekwoon’s gaze lingers on Jaehwan’s mouth when he brushes the tip of his tongue over his upper lip, and there’s a subtle movement in his throat—not a swallow but some tightening. The only problem with that is that Jaehwan can’t be sure if it was meant to be a reaction to his show or the pudding itself, but he’ll find it out soon enough. Hopefully.





	

Jaehwan lies on the rug, tapping away on his phone, but even after the seventh pull, there’s no new post on his Twitter feed.

“Hyung,” he whines, nudging Taekwoon's foot with his own, “are you seriously not going to do something about this dead atmosphere?”

“I’m _working_ ,” Taekwoon grumbles, writing something on his laptop, sitting on the couch. “Go play something.”

“Play something, he says…” Jaehwan mumbles, knitting his brows. “I’m not a child.”

“You sure sound like one right now.”

“I’m bored outta my mind,” Jaehwan complains. “Don’t you want to fuck?”

“Absolutely not until I finish this project,” Taekwoon shakes his head, his shiny black fringe arranged so neatly it swings left and right only to settle back perfectly. How nice it would be to mess it all up.

“We’ll see,” Jaehwan whispers so Taekwoon can’t hear it, and gets up from the floor.

He heads to the kitchen, opening the fridge, and taking out his favourite vanilla pudding. He fetches a spoon from the drawer and pads back into the living room, sitting on the coffee table as he opens the dessert. Taekwoon looks up at him while Jaehwan licks the pudding off the lid, his eyes fixated on Taekwoon's. Taekwoon's gaze lingers on Jaehwan's mouth when he brushes the tip of his tongue over his upper lip, and there’s a subtle movement in his throat—not a swallow but some tightening. The only problem with that is that Jaehwan can’t be sure if it was meant to be a reaction to his show or the pudding itself, but he’ll find it out soon enough. Hopefully.

“Pudding?” Jaehwan asks.

Taekwoon lets out a sigh. “You think you’re so clever, but, Jaehwan-ah…” Taekwoon's eyes turn into crescents as he smiles down at his keyboard. “I know what you want.”

“So?” Jaehwan asks, wrapping his mouth around the spoon as sensually as he can.

“I promise we can do anything you want after I’m done, okay?” Taekwoon says, finally looking up, right in time to see Jaehwan swirl his tongue around the spoon. Taekwoon's eyelashes flutter a little. “Be nice.”

Jaehwan doesn’t reply but continues enjoying his dessert, watching as Taekwoon's face twists when he thinks, biting his lower lip and dragging his palm over his cheek. Jaehwan wanted to do this neatly, turning Taekwoon on and only letting himself lose it once Taekwoon has fallen apart, but something about Taekwoon chewing off his own lips and looking like a clever businessman makes him excited.

He deliberately gets some of the pudding onto his T-shirt, smearing some of it onto his sweatpants too.

“Oh, shit,” he says, eyes looking for Taekwoon's. “Why am I so clumsy? I need to change.”

Taekwoon only breathes out another sigh, and won’t look at Jaehwan.

“Stubborn idiot,” Jaehwan mumbles while he walks into their bedroom, opening the closet. He gets rid of his T-shirt and sweatpants, standing in only his underwear.

“Taekwoon-ah?”

“Hm?”

“Do you mind if I wear this?” Jaehwan asks, holding up one of Taekwoon's fluffy, white, huge knitted sweaters, carefully showing Taekwoon his half-naked body.

Taekwoon tsks, but looks up nevertheless, a small wrinkle forming between his eyebrows. Jaehwan smirks. He’s on the right track.

“You can wear my suits, too, if that makes you shut up.”

“I think I’ll settle with this one,” Jaehwan says, putting on the sweater.

He arranges it so his right shoulder peeks, and he pulls the sleeves over his hands, walking back into the living room to sit back on the coffee table. He hisses when the cold surface gets into contact with his bare skin, the sound making Taekwoon's eyebrows twitch. Jaehwan resumes eating his pudding, and with the last spoonful he leaves a few drops on his lips, putting down the cup. He opens his legs a little, letting the sweater ride up on his hips.

“Taekwoon-ah,” he starts, earning a grunt from Taekwoon as he glances up.

“You have pudding on your lips,” Taekwoon says.

“Here?” Jaehwan asks, licking the right corner of his upper lip.

“Other side.”

“Here?” he licks the other corner.

“Lower lip.”

Jaehwan drags his tongue over his entire lower lip. “Okay?”

“Okay, just. Leave me alone for a while, alright?” Taekwoon raises his voice a little, going back to his laptop. “If I don’t finish this today, we won’t be able to pay rent this month. Do you want to become homeless?”

Jaehwan shrugs.

“If that means more public sex.”

“Jaehwan.”

Jaehwan stays silent for a few seconds, but then, “My thighs are sore from leg day yesterday.”

Taekwoon slams his fist on his laptop, closing his eyes for a moment.

“Fucking stretch before and after, I told you, but now just— _Shut. Up_.”

“Stretching, yeah,” Jaehwan says in the husky voice he knows drives Taekwoon crazy in bed. He touches his left thigh, pressing his fingers into his skin, and moaning into it. Taekwoon sucks in a sharp breath, unable to prevent himself from looking at Jaehwan dragging his hands further up on his leg. “Stretching would be nice.”

“I swear to God I’m leaving now,” Taekwoon replies, and he stands up, taking his laptop with him to the bedroom, and returning with his laptop bag in his hand.

Jaehwan stays on the coffee table, pouting and blinking as cutely at Taekwoon as he can, his legs apart and his white briefs a little too tight. Taekwoon throws his head back.

“You’re so annoying,” he says.

“Can you please stay with me?” Jaehwan asks. “I don’t like being alone.”

Taekwoon looks at him, and for a few seconds, he doesn’t move. He pulls a face, and walks to the dining table, taking out his laptop again. He starts writing anew, and Jaehwan hums happily.

“Shut the fuck up. Seriously.” Taekwoon says, but Jaehwan turns the idle humming into a proper song. Taekwoon's fist shakes above the keys. “Jaehwan, fucking stop making stupid noises.”

Jaehwan does as he’s told, but stands up from the coffee table, walking over to where Taekwoon is sitting, reaching out from behind Taekwoon's back to press down the power button.

“What are you doing?!” Taekwoon yells, turning around in his chair, his face flushing from anger. So pretty. “I didn’t save it!”

“Oops,” Jaehwan says, grinning from ear to ear while sitting on Taekwoon's lap, keeping his legs apart as wide as he can, pressing up against Taekwoon.

“You’re really fucking annoying! Get off me!” Taekwoon tries to push Jaehwan away, but Jaehwan bends down to nip at his neck. “I don’t want to do this now, Jaehwan, get off me!”

He reaches under Jaehwan's arms, and takes him off his lap, pressing him up against the wall beside them.

“You love me, don’t you?” Jaehwan asks, smiling mischievously.

“I hate you,” Taekwoon says, and turns back to the table to turn his laptop back on, but Jaehwan is faster, and he takes the laptop away. “Give it back.”

“Make me.”

Jaehwan skips into the living room, and Taekwoon strides over to him, Jaehwan running back into the kitchen, holding the laptop dangerously in one hand.

“Jaehwan, I’m serious,” Taekwoon says from the doorway. “Give it back.”

“Come and get it, big boy,” Jaehwan trills sweetly.

And that’s where Taekwoon snaps. Jaehwan knows how derogatory Taekwoon thinks being called a big _boy_ is, and that’s exactly why he puts the laptop on the counter as quickly as he can, so when Taekwoon pushes him down on the dining table so hard it feels like his spine breaks from the force of it, it won’t get damaged. Taekwoon glares at him from only inches away from Jaehwan's face, and Jaehwan laughs, wrapping a leg around Taekwoon's to pull him in closer and kiss him. Taekwoon huffs, kissing back so fervently it feels like Jaehwan's teeth will get knocked out and the skin of his lip will get cut open as Taekwoon bites down on it.

Jaehwan lets out an airy laugh, and Taekwoon moves down to his neck, digging his teeth into his skin once, and grumbles, "If only you would shut your mouth _now_."

"Now?" Jaehwan asks, carding through Taekwoon's hair as Taekwoon sucks on all the right spots on his throat. "You mean, now that you've finally given in?"

"Fuck you."

"That's right," Jaehwan replies, scooting further up on the dining table. He grabs a handful of Taekwoon's silky raven hair, and directs his ear to his mouth to whisper, "Fuck me."

Taekwoon's breath hitches in his throat audibly, and he thrusts forward, his crotch merely brushing with Jaehwan's. It's not enough.

Taekwoon kisses every patch he can reach on Jaehwan's shoulder, tugging down the sweater as much as he can, but taking no steps to get rid of it. Oh, yes. Taekwoon and his twisted fascination with Jaehwan wearing his clothes—it must be sick somewhere, but hell if Jaehwan cares. He could be worse than an egoistic fashion freak.

Taekwoon pushes the hem of the sweater up until it bunches under Jaehwan's arms, kissing Jaehwan's chest, scraping his stomach with his teeth, making Jaehwan's cock twitch. There are sharp, painful bites to the inner side of his thigh, too, hickeys that are going to stay there for a few days, finally—he's started to get tired of seeing dull, pale skin there whenever he looked into the bathroom mirror.

Taekwoon's mouth is ghosting over his briefs, and he glares up at Jaehwan, the anger still glinting in his beautiful eyes. That look says 'You'd deserve to be left here hard' but the blush on Taekwoon's cheeks is telling: he wouldn't be able to stop here. Too bad Taekwoon doesn't like talking dirty.

Taekwoon pulls back, sitting down on the chair. Jaehwan pushes himself up on his elbows, asking, “Are you not going to—”

Taekwoon cuts in. “No. You are. And _stop talking_.”

Jaehwan bites his lower lip and slides off the table, kneeling on the cold tiles while he opens the fly of Taekwoon's trousers, pulling them off a little with Taekwoon's help. He sees milky white skin that calls for teeth marks, so he gives in, palming Taekwoon through his underwear. Taekwoon's breathing is loud and his stomach shakes under his shirt as Jaehwan reaches into his briefs (black briefs—Jaehwan loves it when Taekwoon wears black; who’s the one with weird clothing kinks again?), stroking him a few times before taking him into his mouth, staying still for a moment, and pulling back with a lick to Taekwoon's cock, sucking gently on the head. Taekwoon buries his fingers into Jaehwan's hair, pulling at it when Jaehwan starts bobbing his head, keeping Taekwoon's dick in place with his hand. He tries to build a slow, steady rhythm, but Taekwoon messes it up with the way he pushes Jaehwan's head down, blunt nails sinking into his scalp. It’s not long before Taekwoon hisses, and shoves Jaehwan to get him off him. He takes Jaehwan's underwear off, and Jaehwan would expect him to finally, finally do something about his painful hardness, but Taekwoon only grabs him by his waist and pushes him down on the table again, tugging at his mouth with two fingers.

“No lube?” Jaehwan asks with some stage fright—this would be their first time without it, and he’s not sure he can do it.

Taekwoon only forces his mouth open with his fingers, so Jaehwan licks at them with as much saliva as he can. Taekwoon pulls back his fingers and opens his legs, pushing one finger in without any further ado. Jaehwan cries out—it hurts like hell, and Taekwoon barely waiting for him to adjust before he adds another finger only makes it worse.

“Taekwoon,” Jaehwan whines, grabbing Taekwoon's arm. “Taekwoon— it— it hurts, it hurts so much, don’t—”

“Be quiet,” is all Taekwoon replies, scissoring his fingers, making a tear slide down on Jaehwan's face.

Normally, he would kiss Jaehwan's tears off, even when he’s angry, but now he just digs his free fingers into Jaehwan's thigh until Jaehwan's other hand wraps around his wrist to try to stop him, but Taekwoon won’t let go, not even when Jaehwan's nails cut into the skin of his hand. There’s another finger in his ass, and now he can’t help sobbing, lying back on the table, feeling his shoulders shake.

Taekwoon's fingers disappear, and for a few moments there’s stillness, only the pain throbbing in Jaehwan's lower half, his skin burning. Taekwoon pushes in, making Jaehwan's entire body twitch and a broken scream bubbling from him. This time, Taekwoon waits until it hurts less, until Jaehwan's chest stops heaving and he more or less adjusts.

Taekwoon's pace is slow at first, but he picks up gradually, pulling Jaehwan lower on the table, taking his legs by the backs of his knees to make him wrap them around his waist and bend over, supporting himself on his arms above Jaehwan's shoulders. He’s watching Jaehwan intently, leaning close as if he can’t hold back from kissing his tears off anymore, but in the end he only presses his cheek to Jaehwan's for a second, crashing their lips together after. It still hurts as fuck, but Jaehwan entangles his fingers with Taekwoon's hair, pushing back his fringe and keeping him there so they wouldn’t stop kissing, the action distracting him from concentrating on the burning.

“Turn over,” Taekwoon breathes into his mouth, and pulls out.

Jaehwan obeys, his knees buckling. The table is warm against his chest, the surface just as hard to be comfortable as it was when he was lying on it. He feels Taekwoon spread his ass cheeks apart, thrusting back in, tugging the sweater’s collar lower and biting the skin on Jaehwan’s shoulder blade. His moves soon become clumsy, his body shaking above Jaehwan's, his teeth tearing at his flesh.

“Taekwoon— I’m close— please—”

But Taekwoon won’t touch him, and it’s starting to become unbearable, so Jaehwan reaches down between his legs, only for Taekwoon to take both of his hands and pin them on the table. Taekwoon now bites the back of his neck like a fucking _cat_ , groaning into the soft hairs there, and when he lets go, Jaehwan feels saliva trickle down on his skin. Taekwoon is getting loud—that means he’s going to come in approximately ten seconds, and he still won’t touch Jaehwan's cock, driving Jaehwan crazy with that until Jaehwan is pushing back against him so at least he can get some friction from the edge of the table, but it’s sharp and hurts.

Taekwoon shudders as he comes, freezing for a moment, his moans coming from deep in his throat. He presses his forehead against Jaehwan's back, and reaches down to jerk Jaehwan at last, thrusting again slowly, riding out his orgasm. It takes his wrist only a few flicks to get Jaehwan off, Jaehwan's back arching and Taekwoon forcing him to stand almost all the way up so he can lick the sweat off his neck and suck one last hickey there.

When Taekwoon lets go of him, Jaehwan has to grab the table to stay standing, his legs trembling so hard he feels them giving in. Taekwoon reaches out for his right elbow, and turns him around, catching Jaehwan just in time before he would drop to the floor, sitting down on the chair and making Jaehwan straddle his hips. He looks gorgeous with that mussed, wet hair and blood red lips, his eyes looking hazy, and Jaehwan can’t help kissing him. It’s slow this time, their tongues merely brushing, and Taekwoon making sure he hugs Jaehwan tight enough to show him he has no intention of hurting him anymore. He pecks the corner of Jaehwan's mouth, caressing his hair.

“Was it very painful?” he asks, and his voice is so raspy Jaehwan almost wants a second round immediately.

If only he weren’t so exhausted, he’d definitely do it all over again. For now, he only nods in response to the question, resting his forehead on Taekwoon's shoulder. He smells like fabric softener, damp skin and some cologne from half a day ago, and Jaehwan could dose off right there.

“I’m sorry,” Taekwoon breathes into his hair, caressing his locks gently. “Please, don’t make me so angry ever again.”

“I loved it,” Jaehwan says, kissing Taekwoon's collarbone.

“But I don’t want to hurt you,” Taekwoon replies, tilting his head to the side to cup Jaehwan's cheeks and keep his face in front of him; there’s so much love in his eyes it feels like he switched from one personality to the other. He must see something on Jaehwan's lower lip, because he drags his thumb over it, and Jaehwan feels the sting at one point. “I did this,” Taekwoon mumbles, and kisses him. “It’s bleeding.”

“Doesn’t matter,” Jaehwan slurs, half asleep.

“I’m sorry, Jaehwan-ah,” Taekwoon says, standing up, holding Jaehwan steadily and picking him up bridal style.

Jaehwan laughs. “This is embarrassing.”

“You’re being noisy again,” Taekwoon mumbles, and Jaehwan giggles into his neck.

Taekwoon lays him on the bed, pulling the comforter over Jaehwan's body.

“I should clean up,” Jaehwan says, his eyelids feeling too heavy to keep his eyes open.

Taekwoon bends over, and kisses his forehead. “I’ll help you clean up once you wake up.” Taekwoon brushes his fringe out of his closed eyes. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to talk to me about any of my stories or just vixx in general on [tumblr](http://hongbab.tumblr.com/), [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/hongbab) or [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/1061753) ♡ please support me on [ko-fi.com](https://ko-fi.com/hongbab) if you can ♡


End file.
